User blog:BeastMan14/House of Horrors, Part 2: Hellboy vs Mr. X
Tonight on Deadliest Fiction, the month of nightmares continues with a thrilling creature feature! Read (if you dare) as Hellboy, humanity's destroyer turned savior against all kinds of supernatural baddies, must clash with Mr. X, Umbrella's deadliest killing machine who slaughtered his way through Raccoon City! When these two bruisers clash, it'll be an all-out battle for survival, as we compare their strength, weapons, and abilities to determine... WHO...IS...DEADLIEST??? Intro Hellboy Hellboy is the child of the demon Azzael and one of his human consorts. Fearful of this child's power, the other demons sent him away before freezing Azzael in ice. During the final days of World War 2, an infant Hellboy would be summoned by the Nazis, with the help of Grigori Rasputin, as a last-ditch effort to turn the tide. Unfortunately, American forces stormed the island during the ritual, and Professor Trevor Bruttenholm adopted the child after seeing it's gentler side. Raised on an air force base in New Mexico, Hellboy is raised by Bruttenholm and the US military just as the BPRD (short for Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense) forms. As an adult, Hellboy became one of the organizations primary operatives, battling powerful threats while learning more about his true nature and his role in an apparent prophecy to bring about the apocalypse. Mr. X During the Raccoon City outbreak, the Umbrella Corporation prepared for a full purge, removing all evidence of wrongdoing by violently eliminating any witnesses. One such method for this was the T-00, nicknamed Mr. X, which was airdropped over the Raccoon City Police Department with two missions: Kill all survivors within, and collect all samples of the T-Virus. It's heavily implied, though never confirmed, that there are at least two operating within the city, as one attacks Claire Redfield and Sherry Birkin and is killed by William Birkin while another pursues Leon S Kennedy and Ada Wong. Mr. X followed Leon and Ada into the sewers and they seemingly managed to lose it, but it would re-emerge as Leon escaped the self-destructing Umbrella Facility underneath the city. Losing it's jacket, Mr. X engaged in a vicious battle with Leon on an elevator platform that culminated with Ada Wong giving Leon a Stinger missile that he used to blow Mr. X in half, killing him once and for all. Weapons, Powers and Abilities Hellboy Weapons: *'Right Hand of Doom': Hellboy's replacement right hand after his father removed his as a child, the Right Hand of Doom is a red stone hand that feels no pain and is effectively indestructible. According to Hellboy, it hits with the force of a sledgehammer, and he's used it to smash through heavy rock, giants swords, and crush skulls. *'Handgun': Hellboy's sidearm of choice is a specially customized pistol resembling a Colt M1911. The pistol is powerful enough to wound (and kill) a variety of supernatural enemies, and Hellboy at one point references using silver bullets, though it's unclear if he carries any other specialized ammo. *'Vulcan 40': Hellboy carries a wide variety of explosives across his belt, but his most notable is easily the Vulcan 40, a grenade powerful to kill a herd of elephants. For this match, Hellboy will be carrying three. Powers and Abilities *'Half-Demon Physiology': Hellboy's power stems from his demonic heritage. As such, he is substantially more powerful than any normal human, and with a variety of feats only possible due to being a demon. **'Superhuman Strength': Hellboy can lift well over 5 tons and has been able to rip ancient stone doors off of their hinges and pick up and throw trees like javelins. A younger Hellboy was even able to hold open the jaws of a massive turtle monster with relative ease, expressing bewilderment rather than fear or strain. **'Superhuman Durability': Hellboy is "deathless", meaning he (obviously) is very, very hard to kill, and he supposedly can only die when he has decided it is his time to die. He has withstood savage beatings, being impaled, walking through machine gun fire, and even falling hundreds of feet out of the sky. At one point, he was shot directly in the face with a shotgun, survived, and walked all the way to his attacker's home to beat him up. **'Immortality': Hellboy's ability as a "deathless" enables him to recover from wounds much faster than a normal person and he's effectively stopped aging physically after turning sixty-six, though he remained in peak condition. **'Thermal Resistance': Hellboy's body is resistant to flames, burns, or the heat from explosions, and he's walked away from fires that have leveled buildings without a scratch and has even survived electrocution with "enough volts to light up Hamburg". *'Paranormal Knowledge': Decades of experience and education have given Hellboy an in-depth understanding of the supernatural. He can easily understand and translate ancient and magical languages, has a surprising knowledge of religious and magical history, and can identify almost any form of monster and figure out it's weakness. *'Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant': While his brute strength makes most fights easy, Hellboy is a talented fighter up-close, and he's been able to outmove and defeat threats such as giants, clear through floors of undead enemies, and outsmart a super-gorilla by damaging it's nerves functions. Right Hand of DOom.png|The Right Hand of Doom Good Samaritan Power.jpg|Hellboy's pistol. Vulcan Hellboy.jpg|Hellboy being given the Vulcan grenades. HellboyTurtleMonster.jpg|Hellboy holds open the turtle monster's jaws. HellboyStairs.jpg|Hellboy, right after clearing through hundreds of enemies. MachineGunHellboy.jpg|Hellboy tanks a machine gun. Mr. X Equipment: *'Coat': Mr. X's coat/hat combo not only looks stylish, but also serves as a power limiter and protective gear as well. The coat was able to shield X's chest, his weakpoint, and stand up to a variety of attacks, from small arms fire to explosives to knives, without taking any visible damage. Powers and Abilities: *'Superhuman Strength': Mr. X is incredibly strong, capable of punching through concrete and then crushing a man's head with one hand and was later able to lift the wreck of a helicopter with one hand and easily toss it aside. He can easily plow through walls and any form of barrier, and one punch from him sent the fully-grown Leon and Claire both flying. *'Superhuman Durability': Mr. X is totally impervious to small arms fire and being stabbed, shrugging off the wounds with no sign of injury or even fatigue, though explosives seem to be capable of bringing him to his knees for a few seconds. *'Healing Factor': Mr. X easily recovers from the vast majority of wounds inflicted upon it over the course of the game, to the point where shooting him in the head barely even leaves any visible signs of injury and it healed from being trapped under a massive pile of flaming metal. **'Regenerative Mutation': If it takes enough damage and loses it's coat, Mr. X will turn into a less humanoid version of itself with large claws and a bright-red heart poking out of it's chest. In this form, he moves much quicker, though he can be killed for good if someone can manage to destroy the heart. *'Limited Intelligence': Mr. X is a surprisingly perceptive and effective hunter, and it can very easily track a target once he's spotted. When a target goes missing, he has enough self-awareness to investigate the area until it finds them, and it knows how to use the environment to it's advantage, as it regularly pushes survivors into the path of other infected. X-Factors Explanations *Hellboy has decades of experience fighting a vast variety of supernatural threats from all over the world, putting him leaps and bounds ahead of Mr. X, who was only active for a brief period of a few days and only fought humans before his eventual death at the hands of Leon. *Both warriors have pulled off truly impressive feats of strength and are fairly evenly matched in this match-up. *Mr. X is more clever than he looks, and he regularly traps and seeks out his targets in a surprisingly quick fashion, but he never shows much thought beyond "seek and destroy" during any of the encounters with him. Hellboy is also mistaken for a dumb bruiser, and he is a bit of a hothead from time to time, but he's a well-read expert on mystical forces and the numerous other oddities that inhabit his world. *Hellboy is easy to piss off and won't hesitate to kill a monster standing in his way, but he tends to act out of self-defense, being just as willing to talk things out or find a peaceful solution if the option arises. Mr. X was built for one purpose: kill, and absolutely nothing stops him from fulfilling that purpose, and he's perfectly willing to kill unarmed civilians and children as long as it ensures no witnesses. *Mr. X can move faster than he initially lets on, but he is fairly slow and lumbering, making him easy to dodge if you can stay on your feet. Hellboy is also on the larger side, but it hasn't stopped him from moving quickly and traversing difficult environments when he needs to. Trivia *Voting ends October 31st. *It will be set in the Raccoon City Police Station during the events of Resident Evil 2 and before Hellboy left the BPRD. There will be other infected in the station but they will not affect the fight. *Scenario: Following the outbreak at Raccoon City, Hellboy is dispatched to determine the exact cause of the infection and whether it is supernatural or scientific in origin. His investigations lead him to the Raccoon City Police Station and bring him face to face with Mr. X, who identifies him as a witness to be eliminated. Category:Blog posts